Small tools including, tape measures, levels, pliers, screw drivers, wrenches, utility knives and others are an integral part of the professional and amateur tool kit. In particular, many projects require multiple tools to be used interchangeably throughout the course of the project. Tools not being used are typically placed on a tool bench or table and near the user for later use. However, because the tools are not secured, they may roll off of the tool bench or table and away from the user. Consequently, the user must stop what they are doing to look for the tools and take their eyes away from the project. This often leads to inefficiencies and time delays as the user must look for the proper tool and then focus back on the project in front of them.